1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental handpiece.
2. Prior Art
A conventional handpiece used in dental treatments is a single body equipment. In other words, it comprises a handle and a tip end that are connected together by soldering, screwing, etc., and a driving section that contains a rotor unit for rotating a burr is inserted into the tip end of the handle. The handle and the driving section sections are screwed together by a cap so as to make a single unit.
In the field of dentistry, the secondary infections of AIDS, hepatitis, etc. has increased greatly through the use of dental equipments, and dental handpieces are considered to have a highest risk for such secondary infections.
More specifically, of the dental equipments, pliers and tweezers, for example, can be high heat sterilized without being damaged and can be used repeatedly. However, high heat sterilization is not always a proper cleaning method for the dental handpiece because it is made up of a plurality of high precision mechanical parts including ball bearings and requires a supply of lubricant after the sterilization. In addition, whether or not a sufficient lubricant is put in the handpiece cannot be verified easily.
Furthermore, due to the complex internal structure, a complete sealing is not able to be obtained, and residual dirt can not removed unless the rotor unit which has a turbine, ball bearings, etc. is taken out of the handpiece.